Touch
by Daemon Queen Lilith
Summary: Series: Princess Princess. Yuujiro reflections on his feelings towards Tooru after telling him a lie about his past. Yaoi.


I'm not sure how this fic managed to turn into this….origianlly I wanted to do something about Yuujiro and Tooru cause there is definitely something going on there (for sure on Yuujiros side) I mean in episode six when Mikoto asked them about their girlfriends and Yuujiro just gave Tooru this _look _when he said he didn't have one. (I have a yaoi radar what can I say) Anyhoo this was inspired mostly from episode four when Yuujiro was telling Tooru about his past and started to paint it as really dark. BTW this contains only this hint of a spoiler.

Yuujiro smiled to himself as Tooru left their room in a huff. It was a slight huff but a huff nonetheless. He couldn't believe what he had almost told him, something he hadn't told anyone, not even his mother. What that man did to him that day in that classroom. People always wondered why he got so incensed when he was mistaken for a girl, they didn't know, they couldn't know what that man had said to him, done to him, countless times over the past six years.

"So beautiful, just like a girl."

"Sensei?"

"If it wasn't for this,"grab

"Aaaah!"

"No one would be able to tell that you weren't a girl."

"Sensei, stop! Please!

Yuujiro shook his head firmly, trying to dislodge those thoughts and images. He shouldn't dwell on them; otherwise he would need his release. A release he had been denying himself since Tooru had come to live with him. He looked over to where he hid the blades fondly, he did miss them and the absolution they provided for him, but he didn't think he could handle Tooru finding out. He sighed as he started to gather his bath stuff, something about that boy made him want to be honest. As if he would be able to make it all go away for Yuujiro, make the pain and fear dissipate into nothingness.

Yuujiro started to relax as the hot spray began to drain away the tension from his body, tension that had manifested itself in him the moment he heard that he had a call from home. He actually preferred the princess bath to the large common one. He'd had extremely negative experiences with common baths. Shoving away that thought he began the tedious process of washing his hair. With all the styling and such that was done to his hair because of the princess job if he didn't spend time (and money on products) on it he would have to wear a wig, which would be hell with long hair. A classmate once asked him why he kept his hair long if he hated being mistaken for a girl. It had been his personal experience that he still mistaken for a girl with short hair and many pedophiles where less likely to approach him if they thought that he really was a girl. For some reason unbeknownst to him perverts seemed less likely to molest a girl than a boy, especially in public places. Oh the groping had never diminished no matter what he did with his hair or any other aspect of his appearance for that matter, but the assaults had lessened. A small part of him wondered if Tooru had ever gone through anything like he had, but he just shook his head with a smile. Not Tooru, he was whole still, pure. He wasn't used goods like Yuujiro was.

Unbidden a picture of Tooru came into his mind, and with jerk Yuujiro found himself starting to get aroused by it. It was the picture of Tooru when they bathed together, nude and perfect. Yuujiro bit back a moan as he continued to harden, leaning his forehead on the tile wall and panting slightly. He knew that he was beginning to fall for Tooru it just never occurred that the attraction would manifest itself sexually, considering his experience he was shocked that he had any libido at all.

It was becoming unbearable, now he was fully erect and it was starting to hurt. He sighed looking down at himself; it was so rare that he got aroused by anything (he could count the number of time he had a full erection on one hand and still have fingers left) so Yuujiro figured he might as well make it enjoyable (rather than just turning on the cold water).

He closed his eyes as his hand began to drift down his flat stomach, imagining that they were Tooru's hands. His right arm straitened, elbow locked, as he used it to support his upper body. He let out a soft gasp as _Tooru's_ hand reached its destination, slowly sliding along the length of his cock. The touch was electrifying and it took only a few hard strokes before he came, biting his tongue so that he wouldn't scream out Tooru's name. His arm relaxed and he let his body droop forward, using the wall to hold himself up. His body was as limp as cooked ramen; masturbation had released more tension from his body then he knew existed. Usually to get anywhere near this relaxed he would have to have numerous consecutive steaming showers. Speaking of showers, Yuujiro noted with a start that the water was starting to cool down. Muttering under his breath, he quickly rewashed himself, checked that there was no incriminating evidence (with Mikoto away, if Tooru found cum he would know the source) and shut the water off.

As he was drying himself off (his hair took forever) he smiled ruefully to himself. Thanks to the years of sexual abuse Yuujiro normally abhorred any form of sexual activity, thus worrying about wet dreams and the sort when he shared a room with the object of his affections (and lusts) was not something he was concerned about. He had so emotionally and sexually repressed himself that he doubted he could have a wet dream even if he wanted to. Well at least all that shit had some sort of positive purpose. At least this way he didn't have to worry about scaring off Tooru because, libido or not, he thoroughly enjoyed the presence of the blue haired boy and it was nice not to be alone at night. He was so tired of being alone.

He got dressed and left the bathroom, his mask firmly in place.


End file.
